It's A Girl Thing
by misto-shadow
Summary: Categories bother me. This is Drama/Romance/Humor, because it just is. Max is having some serious issues, Fang is getting a little exasperated, and we discover something new because I think it should've happened already. To Max, at least. :D


**A/N:** HEY. I'm bringing the Fax yo, cuz I don't represent my people enough!

"**You Can't Spell 'Fangirl' Without 'Fang!'**" –Cartinia, from Deviantart.

Isn't dat just precious? I thought it was. :D

Anyways!

**Disclaimer****-** Hmmmm. I have nothing witty to say. Move along.

**.x.x.x.**

STOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Nothing."

"That's cool."

"Yeah."

I really wasn't in the mood for Fang's sudden need to talk. I wasn't really in the mood for anyone, at the moment. But the one person I could usually count on for silence was just chatting up a storm. Any other day I would've welcomed the talk, but not now.

"You seem out of it."

"I guess."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really, no."

"Okay, then."

I closed my eyes, relaxing against the tree. Finally, some peace and quiet.

"Hey Max?"

I sighed and opened my eyes, rolling them his way.

"Yes, Fang?"

"You will tell me if something's wrong, won't you?"

"Sure Fang."

"Promise?"

He held out his fist and I bumped it tiredly, offering a weak smile I hoped would reassure him.

"Promise."

He calculated for a moment, his eyes tightened, but he didn't say anything else. Fang dropped from the tree and landed silently on the ground below, stirring up a quiet chatter.

"What's wrong with Max?"

"Is she okay?"

"What'd she say?"

"She's just….under the weather, I guess." I could hear the frown in his voice. "I think we're stopping for a while, at least until she's feeling okay."

I muttered under my breath. It sure seemed like Fang was shouldering a lot of leadership to give me some peace and quiet. I wish it didn't affect everybody so much when I was _just_ feeling a little under the weather. That made me frown. I hoped I was just feeling under the weather. Not that I was going to admit to anybody that I didn't really know what was wrong with me, of course. It didn't feel like a cold. I just felt…off. Like something weird was going on inside me and I didn't know what.

Luckily we were just outside of Arizona, so if anything happened I could to Dr. Martinez for quick help. I just hope I didn't need any.

I slept most of the day, with Fang hovering like a mother hen. I would've thanked him, told him he could just chill, but I seriously felt like I was going to snap his head off if he got any closer.

"Max?" For the millionth time.

My eyes snapped open and I all but snarled at him, "_What?"_

"Uh." His brows descended over his eyes, furrowed in confusion. He finally relaxed his stiff posture at my uncalled for viciousness, but the worry lines didn't go away.

"Are you _sure_ you're okay?"

I took a deep breath.

"_I'm okay. Just go."_

I almost kicked myself for losing my temper like that. What the heck was wrong with me? I was yelling at _Fang._ My wonderful, emotionless Fang! I turned to look at him and apologize, but he was already gone, his body a silhouette against the darkening sky. My Flock completely understood when I told them I needed a break, and everyone was wonderful about it. Nudge even kept her constant flow of chatter inside until she went off flying with Iggy to pick up some food. They were completely controlled _all day_ and I was just burning to pick a fight, to release some of this unfounded tension.

I turned my back on the sky and curled in on myself, praying to a higher power that everything would be normal when I woke up.

**.x.x.x.x.x.**

Everything was most definitely _not_ normal when I woke up. It was pitch black outside, and I could still hear the soft sounds of sleeping around me. The Flock had deemed it safe enough to sleep close together once I was finally out and unable to lash out like I had done to Fang.

Fang.

I curled tighter, pressing my mouth into a desperate line. I was so angry during the day, and now I felt like I was going to bawl my eyes out. Frustrated, I dropped from my branch as quietly as possible, stumbling slightly on my feet. I had been up in the tree all day, and I was feeling a little cramped. I walked until I could no longer hear the soft snores from Gazzy, and then I plopped myself down on a fallen tree. I released a huge sigh and buried my face in my hands, hot tears stinging my eyes and pouring down my cheeks. Why couldn't I get a grip?

"Max?" I stiffened as a hand landed on my shoulder.

"What?" The not-so-subtle crack in my voice was enough to bring Fang around to have a look at my face.

"Max, what's wrong?" I tried to answer, but I had to snap my mouth shut to choke down a sob just waiting behind my lips.

Fang dropped to his knees, eyes full of confusion and fear. I wish he'd show some emotion when I was game for his weirdness. Pfft, he wasn't even prepared for _my_ weirdness.

I was choking on tears and making a futile attempt at calming my hysterics, but it just wasn't working. I almost felt detached from my body, watching from somewhere else while I broke down. I felt pretty calm on the inside. Why were my emotions going so haywire today?

"Max…" Fang whispered, surprisingly close to my ear.

I flinched when I realized he was hugging me, his hand rubbing wonders on my back between my wings. And I realized why I was so upset all of a sudden. I was being horrible. Fang was being so nice, he was always nice, and I was just ripping into him and then confusing the hell out of him the next second. Just like this. I pulled in a ragged breath and the tears dried. Fang pulled away when I stopped shaking with the force of my hysterics, and he analyzed me with worried eyes.

I just ducked my head. "I'm okay."

He snorted. "Right. Only if it's opposite day."

He pressed his fingers up on my chin, bringing my face level with his again. I briefly wondered if I looked like crap, but decided not to think about it, because I probably did look like crap. And then I recognized the look in Fang's eyes, the softness of his expression. I panicked; flinging my arms out to stop what I knew was coming, and only managed to shove _myself_ away and right off the back of the mossy dead tree.

"Max?!" His face appeared over the side of the tree and I just wanted to die.

Here I was, making a complete idiot of myself, while Fang was just trying to kiss me. I mean, it was only a _kiss_, a _Fang kiss,_ which was totally freaky and not okay with me right now. He leaned down, and I spazzed again, scrambling to right myself. I didn't notice until I was already up and five feet away that his hand was outstretched. He was just trying to help me up.

"Okay, then." He whispered, his head tipped down so his long bangs slid down over his eyes and shadowed the rest of his face.

"Fang…"

"No, I'll just go back to watch the Flock. I can see you'd rather be by yourself." He walked right past me and back to where we'd camped out for the day.

And now I was officially a horrible person. I launched myself into the closest tree and curled up as tightly as I could possibly go, and then forced myself to sleep.

**.x.x.x.x.x.**

Morning was quick to come, but I felt even more drained than yesterday, even after all the sleep I'd gotten. But it wasn't the exhaustion that was bothering me. Fang was cool and distant, not even looking me in the eye. He dropped a bag of a warm, fast food breakfast on my branch and returned to the Flock without a word. The rest of my family asked him questions I couldn't hear, but he shot them all down with one-word answers and jumped into a tree, his back facing me. I shoved whatever food I'd been giving into my mouth, not registering it at all.

Angel was under my tree by the time I'd finished, giving me a funny look.

'_I think I need to go away for today.'_

I had a hard time meeting the sadness in her eyes.

"Where?" Her voice was a whisper.

'_The Martinez's place. Maybe she can clear things up.'_

"Okay." She looked down, and then whispered her goodbye, turning back to the Flock. "I guess we'll be here."

"Angel." I dropped from the tree and wrapped my arms around my little girl. "I'll be back soon, and everything will be okay again." I did my best to smile.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

She smiled back, and then skipped back to the Flock. I hoped I'd covered my uneasiness well enough to keep them worry free.

Not even a minute after takeoff I could hear the sound of a second pair of wings behind me, and I twisted around to see who had come after me.

Fang. Of course. It would be him following me, wouldn't it?

I sighed gustily; letting the irritation I felt show on my face. He didn't say anything to me all day and now he was stalking me when I tried to leave? Fat chance, buster.

"Go back to the Flock, Fang." I gave him a level look when he got closer, and now we were just feet apart. He scowled.

"No. Iggy can handle it. I'm coming with you"

"Sure, let the blind kid with a fetish for explosives watch over everyone!" I threw my hands up, my irritation morphing into anger again. Both he and I knew Iggy was perfectly capable of watching out for everyone, but I was grabbing for excuses to go alone.

I pumped my wings and spun around, determined to ignore my stalker. _'He leaves me alone when I feel like talking, annoys the crap out of me when I don't want bothered, and pulls all the wrong moves when I'm least expecting them!! Augh!'_

I poured on the speed, but I just couldn't go turbo and leave Fang behind. I knew for a fact I would regret that a lot later. He kept pace with me, pumping strongly high above my head. Far enough away that he we wouldn't be able to hold a conversation. Good.

We were halfway to _my_ destination when something nasty clawed at my stomach, and it sure felt like whatever it was had a burning passion to rip its way out of my body. I gasped and dropped like a stone, my mind too confused by the pain to keep my wings working.

"Max!" Strong arms were around me in an instant, and I felt us land heavy in sparse dead brush.

The unsteady landed tipped Fang backwards and I landed on top of him, his breath coming out in a muffled 'oomph'. He coughed, and I peeled my eyes open to look at him. The stabbing pain in my stomach had dulled to an irritating ache.

"Max, are you okay?" He gasped hoarsely, and I wondered the same thing.

"I don't know." My voice was scared as I dropped my face to his chest.

Fang sat up, positioning me in his lap with my head on his shoulder. One hand smoothed my hair while the other rubbed between my wings.

"Can you fly?" I nodded.

I had to pull myself together. It wouldn't do any good to start crying now. We sat for a moment, and then Fang helped me to my feet.

"I'm sorry, Fang. I don't know what's wrong with me! I'm angry and sad and tired…and all at once! As soon as I'm sure of one feeling something happens and I've completely changed directions!" I threw my hands up into the air, and he caught them.

"It's okay. We'll get to Dr. Martinez as soon as we can, and then everything will be fine. Do you understand?"

I nodded, some of my panic easing away. He looked so sure about what he was saying, I just couldn't bring myself to think any differently. If Fang said it was going to be okay, then everything had to be.

"Now let's go." He softened for a second, and then turned to take a running leap into the air, and I followed quickly.

The rest of the flight was a tedious one. My bellyache wouldn't go away, and Fang was flying as close as could without crashing into me. When we finally arrived at Dr. Martinez's house I almost dropped to the ground in relief. Everything _would_ be okay now. I hurried to the door, and paused to take a breath. I hadn't seen my two favorite normal people in a long time. Fang pressed his hand on my shoulder and whispered urgent words for me to knock on the door already.

We were greeted by a smiling face, and the tension in my shoulders relaxed. Dr. Martinez. Just who I needed to see.

"Max!" She pulled me into a warm hug, and I could feel Fang's pressing fingers drift from my shoulder and down to my hand.

Everything was brought back into focus when the ache in my stomach flared, and I winced. It made my legs feel like jelly. And it wasn't a good jelly feeling.

"What's wrong?" She pulled away to get a look at my face, and the worry lines on her forehead creased. "You're pale as a ghost."

"I was hoping you could tell me the reason for that." I stared at my toes, and Fang gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Well, let's get you and…"

"Nick."

"Let's get you and Nick inside." She pulled me forward, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at Fang's ever suspicious attitude. Really, she knew we were mutant bird kids, so what was wrong with her knowing his real name?

We were pushed to the kitchen table while Dr. Martinez explained that Ella was in school at the moment, and that's why I missed her hugging me at the door.

"So, what are your symptoms?" We were all seated, and Fang scooted him chair a little closer to mine, analyzing the room we were in with careful eyes. I could tell he didn't like the fact that the vet had positioned herself in front of the only easy exit.

"Well, I was angry and tired all day yesterday, and I woke up last night and started crying—"

"You were bawling." I shot a glare at Fang, who shrugged and looked around the kitchen again.

"_Anyway._ I was _crying_ for no reason and I slept a lot, but I woke up this morning feeling really tired and actually kind of achy." I rubbed my stomach absentmindedly, not really noticing the careful gaze of the vet when she saw my action. "I was so on edge I decided to come see you because we were so close I could tell things weren't going to get better. But on the way here my stomach started to hurt pretty bad, and now it just _aches._"

"Hmm." She folded her arms and stared at me, and then something seemed to dawn on her, and her face broke into a smile.

"What?"

"Come with me, I think I know what's going on." Fang started to follow, but Dr. Martinez shook her head. "Sorry Nick, but this is just between us girls."

"Huh?" I was really lost now.

The vet led me to the bathroom, and fished out a square of something soft wrapped in pink plastic. She handed that to me and then dug around some more, producing a bottle that rattled with pills.

"What're these for?"

"Well…"

**.x.x.x.x.x.**

I returned to the kitchen ten minutes later, and I was sure my face was red with embarrassment. How was a runaway bird girl supposed to know about normal girl stuff like….like their _special time of the month!_ It's not like the white coats at the school really cared about girly stuff. They probably hadn't told us because they didn't think we'd live long enough to experience stuff like this. _Puberty._

Dr. Martinez said guys had it a little different, like they went through big growth spurt and their voice changed and stuff. I think Fang was already through it and didn't even know. Speaking of Fang.

"Max? Is everything okay?" He been pacing in front of the kitchen table, his shoulders tense. I blushed, and he looked confused. This was going to be awkward.

I clutched the little bag of stuff I had been given by Dr. Martinez and took a deep breath.

"Everything's perfectly fine." I smiled, genuinely, because now I actually _knew_ everything was perfectly fine. Normal, for once.

"But, you've been….weird." His brow furrowed.

"It's a girl thing, Fang." And he shut up.

I turned back to Dr. Martinez when we reached the door, a grateful smile on my face.

"Thanks again."

"Are you sure you can't stay? Ella is going to be so upset when she finds out she missed you."

"She doesn't _have _to know…"

"Max, I'm not going to lie to her."

I sighed.

"I know. I promise I'll visit again soon, okay? And next time it'll be just because I want to come, not a matter of health at all." She smiled.

"That sounds nice. I'll see you soon!" She hugged me, and I caught Fang fidgeting out of the corner of my eye.

"Yeah. We'd better get back to the Flock." She pressed a kiss to my cheek and we were off, Dr. Martinez waving from the ground below.

"So." Fang flew close, his eyes watching for signs of my next collapse or mood swing.

"So?" I grinned, and pumped on some speed.

Fang let out an irritated sigh and quickly caught up with me.

"You're okay."

"Yes!" I couldn't stop smiling. For once my stupid aches and pains were _normal._ Just silly human girl stuff!! I was ecstatic.

A funny feeling was worming around in my stomach, and a pondered it briefly before realizing what it was. Guilt. I'd put Fang through all my stupid girl stuff, and he'd put up with it. For the most part, anyway. But even after I'd been so nasty, after that weird thing that happened last night, he still followed me here to make sure I was safe.

I banked so my wing brushed his, and he looked at me questioningly. I thumbed at the ground and then began my descent, spiraling down to earth. Fang followed close behind, and I couldn't push away the suspicion that he thought I was in pain again.

"What's up?" We were both on the ground, and he was sounding pretty casual. So far.

"Well…" I stared at my feet. "I'm…" I sighed. "I know I sort of apologized before, but it doesn't count because I was freaking out then. I'm really, really sorry I've been so mean. I was absolutely horrible to you yesterday, and then last night…it was uncalled for. I can't blame my lack of self-control on my stupid girl problems." I glanced up at him. "Forgive me?"

He eyed me carefully, an answer formulating in his head.

"No. Not yet, anyway." His lips pressed together, and I looked down again, suddenly wondering how long it took Dr. Martinez's medicine to wear off. There were tears in my eyes, and I couldn't believe the hurt those words had inspired.

"Okay. I guess I deserve that." I scuffed my shoe in the dirt, blinking.

"I'll forgive you under one condition." I looked up. His face was unreadable.

"What?" Buy him some new black threads, maybe? His were looking a little…gray.

"Let me finish what I started last night."

"Huh?" And I was lost again.

He smirked slightly and leaned over, his lips unexpectedly warm against mine. Oh. So this was…all. My brain started to freak out like every other time, but for once, I just shut it down and let my heart lead the way.

"Yeah. You're forgiven now." Fang breathed against my face, his forehead resting on mine.

He was smirking like it was the end of the world, and my insides were all mushed up. Stupid Fang and these girly hormones.

"Good!" I managed to control myself before I did something…girly, and spread my wings, not looking at him.

I peeled an eye open to make sure he was coming, and he was just kind of staring at me. I guess my reaction wasn't what he expected. He actually looked kind of…devastated? Oh.

"Fang." His eyes focused, and I pressed a soft (and very embarrassing) kiss to his cheek, my face burning with this unfamiliar stuff. Namely the savage butterflies tearing around in my stomach.

And he just kind of stared at me again.

"Uh, yeah. Can we go now?" I was scuffing my shoe in the dirt. Again.

He grabbed my hand and squeezed it, then let go and took off. I followed, the smile not really leaving my face the whole way back to the Flock.

Hm. I was starting to kind of like this whole girls and their hormones thing.

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

WHEE, LOVE ME. I posted something not drabble-ish. :D And it's Faxxie to the maxxie!! XD Yeah, hyperness. I really like how this turned out. I think it's prolly my best Fax yet. :D I'm just all down with the smiley faces today, aren't I? Well, I have a reason. This is my first decent fic since my absence with a bad case of writers block. It was kind of a creativity block, cuz I've been feeling all non-creative for a long time. Okay, I'm cutting this short because I promised my palio it would be up really soon, and I think she might eat me if it isn't. And none of you are allowed to tell me if I screwed something up due to the plotline, because I don't care. I sped through this thing like a Hershey's candybar, so that just goes to show you that I feel the need to represent. Really badly. And I decided Max doesn't know Dr. M is her mommy yet, so yeah. Sorry if I spoiled something for any of you. XD I'm mean. Anyways!! Reviews would make my day just spoof with joy, so please feel free. :D Happy Holidays, everyone!!

Mistoffelees Shadow


End file.
